


Planning & Confessing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Ka Hakaka Maika'i (The Good Fight), Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Shirtless, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny invites Steve over after the charity fight, Does he confess his feelings to him?,Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Planning & Confessing:

*Summary: Danny invites Steve over after the charity fight, Does he confess his feelings to him?,Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was excited, Cause he is gonna make his move,& tell his partner, & secret crush, Commander Steve McGarrett, whom he fell hard for, & who has no idea that Danny has feelings for. The Blond would do anything to make him happy, & never sad. Danny made dinner for him, & invited him over to share the special night with him for a night full of fun, & passion.

Steve made sure that he looked nice for the night, that his friend has planned, He doesn't want to admit to anyone, especially Danny, He has a crush on him, like Danny has one on him. He rather has the blond as a friend, then nothing at all, if the shorter man doesn't feel the same way about him, At least, He gets to spend time with him, & that's always a plus in his eyes, & in his books.

Danny had everything all set up, & it was looking great, The Loudmouth Detective had a speech to say to Steve all planned out. He hopes that the hunky brunette would feel the same way about him, cause he doesn't know if he could handle rejection. But, He put that thought out of his mind, & he focused on the evening ahead, & on thought of being with his special man. Danny smiles at thought of Steve, & how happy he makes him.

Steve shows up with a nice bottle of red wine to go with the meal that Danny is cooking, "Wow, That smells amazing, Danno !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed happily. Danny smiled, & thanked him. "Sit down, & open that bottle of wine, I will bring the last of the food", He said indicated to the set table. The Former Seal nodded, & went to do the task, As soon as Danny joined him, Steve decided to carry out his plan too, He cleared his throat, & the blond looked at him.

"Danny, I have something to tell you, I am in love with you, Had been for some time, You just make me very happy, I love being around you, I always look forward to a new day, as long as you are in it, Will you go out with me, Be my guy ?", Danny gave him a passionate kiss, as their first kiss, & the blond said this to him, as he mustered the biggest smile that he could, as he looked at his new lover.

"Everything, That you say, I feel the same way too, Especially seeing you shirtless", The Blond told him, & then blushed, They shared a hot kiss, & they enjoyed the meal. They. feel like it's so right to be with each other. It was the perfect night, & the couple weren't taking it for granted. They spent the rest of their time together, & just shut out the world for a little while.

The End.


End file.
